


Reflections

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: A son is a son till he takes a wife, but a daughter is a daughter for the rest of her life. Based on the strong mother-daughter relationship from both Mamma Mia movies, using the song, 'My Love, My Life' from Abba.





	Reflections

A daughter is one of the most beautiful gifts this world has to give – Anita Diamont.

I've never felt this strong,   
I'm invincible, how could this go wrong?  
No here, here's where we belong.  
I see a road ahead, I never thought I would dare to tread. 

Molly glanced down at the tiny bundle in her arms; finally their longed for daughter. She hadn't bothered doing the charm to determine the sex, sure it was yet another boy. But here she was – Ginevra Molly Weasley.

She spared a thought for her two brothers, Gideon and Fabien, and growing up with them. She missed them terribly but was proud of their efforts, fighting in the war. Oh, how they would have adored her children, and especially a niece. Arthur was already enamoured with his daughter, and Ginny's brothers really had no idea how different having a sister would be. Her daughter would grow up surrounded by love.

Molly took a moment to envision the road ahead, teaching her daughter the correct ways to be a pureblood witch, all the household charms, to cook and keep house. She briefly wondered how this tiny witch would fare in a house full of males, but surely the two of them would become close, bonded as only mothers and daughters can be. 

How nice it would be, to knit jumpers in pretty pinks and purples, to have an excuse to browse amongst the girl toys and books. She envisioned her daughter growing up to become a fine young lady, eventually winning the heart of a man worthy of her. Arthur would proudly walk her down the aisle, it would be his finest moment. 

Yes, Molly Weasley had grand plans for her only daughter, her love, her life. 

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life.  
I can see it all so clearly, all I love so dearly.  
Images passing by  
Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words I tried to find, my love, my life.  
But I know I don't possess you,   
with all my heart, God Bless You.  
You will be my love and my life.  
You're my one and only.

As with many grand plans, the daughter she had dreamed of was not the daughter she was given. Her Ginny was not one for frills, or pinks and purples. Ginny wore hand me down shorts and tees, and never ever questioned why. She and Arthur had wanted to give their brood the world, but they made sure, what they lacked in monetary gain, they always knew love in abundance. 

Her Ginny balked at learning household charms, instead, longing to be out climbing trees and swimming in the stream with her brothers. Molly had watched in despair from the window in her daughter's room as her Ginny flew on a broom in the orchard, her face alight as the sun rose, completely unaware of her mother's panic at finding her bed empty. 

She had sent her daughter to Hogwarts, content that her only daughter, with her lively spirit and four brothers to watch over her, would have a wonderful time at the boarding school.

Instead her daughter found comfort in a soul-destroying diary. Seeing her strong daughter weeping near the end of the school year, ashamed of her actions, had roused something strong in Molly that day. 

She knew, if she ever had to, she would kill to protect her children.

I held you close to me  
Felt your heart beat, and thought - I am free  
Oh yes, and as one are we  
In the now and beyond  
Nothing and no-one can break this bond.

The whole family was in a daze after the battle; still trying to come to terms with Fred's death, all the deaths and destruction. Molly had needed to check in with all her children, her babies, needed to let them know of her pride, of her love. 

She had watched Ginny watching Harry with a kind of longing, even as the hero of the wizarding world disappeared from the Great Hall. 

Molly moved to her side, and to her great surprise, Ginny leaned against her, seeking strength and comfort. Her heart was beating, she was here, she was alive. The encounter with Bellatrix had been too close. 

“Thank you, Mum,” whispered her daughter. 

“I gave you life,” reminded Molly softly, “you never have to thank me for stopping someone for taking it from you, especially someone dark. That is a mother's job.” 

Her daughter snorted, but it sounded more like a sob. She had been through horrors her mother would never know about but she was here, she was alive. 

Her daughter was brave, tough, fierce. A fighter for those that couldn't fight. In short, a true Gryffindor. 

Molly gathered her daughter in her arms, and together, the two Weasley women consoled each other with merely their presence. 

Two warrior women, fighting for the light, for their family, their loved ones. 

Two Weasley women, fighting for freedom.

Both victorious.

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
Answer me sincerely  
Was it a dream, a lie

Images passed through Molly's mind. Ginny graduating, then receiving the offer to join the Holyhead Harpies. Watching her daughter bloom with confidence in her chosen career. Watching her daughter blossom in her relationship with Harry. 

'Was there a better moment in a mother's life than seeing her daughter in love with a wonderful man?' Molly wondered as they celebrated Ginny's engagement to the man she had already considered part of her family.

Like reflections in my mind, my love, my life  
Are the words you try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
So go away, God Bless you  
You are still my love and my life  
Still my one and only.

They married; her daughter was no longer a Weasley in name. Molly watched as her daughter strived for, and reached, her goals. She excelled on the Quidditch Pitch; her daughter a role model for young witches. Ginny and Harry were stronger than ever, still with that rosy glow of newlyweds, until she realised that familiar glow was actually one of impending motherhood. 

Many years later, Molly would come to visit Ginny and her new baby. Harry had taken the boys out and the house was quiet. Molly left the precooked meals in the freezer and made her way to the main bedroom. 

She knocked and stuck her head in. “Up for a visit, love?” she asked softly. 

Ginny looked up and nodded, smiling at her mother, then down at the precious bundle in her arms. 

“Mum, she's amazing,” whispered Ginny, pulling the blanket aside to show Molly her beautiful new daughter. 

Molly came to the side of the bed, leaning over to admire her latest grand-daughter. She kissed the small forehead. “Yes, she is,” agreed Molly. 

“It feels different than the boys, having a girl. Not that I love her more, oh no,” Ginny quickly clarified, “just different.” 

Molly nodded knowingly. 

Ginny could barely take her eyes off her daughter. “Of course she already has Harry wrapped around her tiny finger...but I feel such a connection to her already.” She took a deep breath then looked at her mother. “Mum, I get it now. All the hopes and dreams you had for me. I'm sorry I wasn't a great daughter.” 

Ignoring her longing to hold her newest grandchild, Molly walked around the other side of the bed, sitting on the side next to Ginny so she could peer at Lily Luna over Ginny's shoulder. 

“Hush now, you were a wonderful daughter, you brought nothing but joy and pride to your father and I, and this one will do the same for you and Harry,” said Molly softly. She reached over to gently stroke Lily's silky cheek. 

Her grandaughter stirred, almost striving for more of her gran's touch. Her eyes opened sleepily, still not able to focus. 

“But Mum, remember all those times you tried to teach me the household charms, how to cook, how to be the perfect witch,” reminded Ginny. She handed her daughter to her mother to hold. 

Molly cooed over the baby; she truly was a beauty with a small amount of red fuzz for hair. “Yes, Ginny, but those were my dreams for you. You, my darling girl, had plans of your own, and you had the strength to have succeeded in each and every one. That is why you will be a better mother than me,” she said. 

Ginny looked at her in surprise. “Mum, no, you were the best, you are the best mother,” she corrected. 

Molly smiled, gently stroking Lily's face. “That's your nose, right there,” she said, softly tweaking the baby's nose, “but those eyes, those eyes are her daddy's.” Lily screwed up her nose, opening her eyes again. Molly was sure they would be green, like Harry, like Albus, like another Lily Potter.

“Let your children follow their dreams, love, not your dreams for them,” she advised. 

“I want to give her the world,” admitted Ginny. She chuckled. “And Harry wants to protect her from it.” 

“Of course you do, all parents do,” smiled Molly, indulgently. She kissed Lily's cheek. “She's a special one. My daughter's daughter.”

Ginny rested her head on her mother's shoulder. “I love you, Mum.”

Molly kissed the top of Ginny's head. “And I love you, daughter.”

I've watched you walk away  
Tell me is it really so hard to say  
Oh this has been my longest day  
Sitting her close to you  
Knowing that maybe tonight we're through

As the congregation stood for the bride and her father to walk down the aisle, Ginny could barely see through the tears. Her beautiful, strong, funny daughter was a bride. 

Harry and Lily began their walk, his eyes only on his daughter and hers only on her soon-to-be husband at the front, waiting impatiently. Ginny watched them both, her heart full. Next to her, James put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing in sympathy. The Potter children were close and although they were happy for Lily, her wedding felt something of a loss, a change in their family. 

They were nearly at the front now, when Lily stopped for Harry to pull back her veil. He kissed her cheek, whispering something that made Lily teary. Over his shoulder, she saw her mother. 

“Mum,” she whispered, stepping around Harry to get to Ginny. “Mum, I love you.”

Ginny tearfully hugged her daughter, cupping her cheek as she whispered back special words to her daughter. Lily nodded, resting her forehead against Ginny's, then stepped back to take her father's hand again, as he took her the last few steps to the altar. 

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” asked the officiant. 

Harry stood proudly, as did Ginny, James and Albus. “She gives herself, but with her family's blessing,” he announced, then slid into the pew next to Ginny. He grasped her hand as if it were a lifeline. 

The ceremony seemed to be over in no time at all. Before they knew it, their Lily was a married woman, walking back down the aisle to begin the celebrations. Friends and family followed the couple, stopping to congratulate Harry and Ginny. 

But Ginny only had eyes for her own mother. She had no idea how hard it was, to sit back and watch her daughter start this new aspect of her life. 

It was her own mother she turned to, her own mother who knew how Ginny felt.

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
Answer me sincerely  
Was it a dream, a lie?

 

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words you try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I dont possess you  
So go away God bless you.  
You are still my love and my life

“She will always be your daughter, and a daughter will always need her mother,” assured Molly softly. 

Ginny gave her mother a nod of understanding. 

“And a wife needs her husband,” interrupted Arthur, 'and vice versa,” giving a gesture to Harry. 

Harry was obviously trying to hold back the tears. Ginny went to him, her arms around his waist. He leaned against her, needing her more than ever.

“Happy tears,” he proclaimed, and she nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. 

“She's still our Lily,” she reminded him, “our beautiful daughter.”

Still our one and only.


End file.
